Il est trop tard
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: CHAPITRE UNIQUE Quelqu'un ne va vraiment pas bien, et ce n'est pas Harry pour une fois! rongé par le remord...Fic triste...Reviews please! J'ai ajouté les remerciements!
1. Il est trop tard

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une mini-fic !! Assez triste je pense…Quelqu'un a de grands remords…J'espère que ça va vous plaire !! Bonne lecture !! 

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K. comme vous le savez tous !! Et bien sur l'idée de la fic à moi !

***************************************************************************

Il est trop tard… 

Les sentiments sont inexprimables, il est impossible de définir ce que l'on ressent… Rien ne les sépare distinctement. De même que l'amour est proche de la haine, il est encore plus difficile de séparer amitié et amour…Quand sait on qu'on aime quelqu'un ? Comment peut-on en être sûr ? Il faut se connaître, connaître son cœur, son âme…

Ne te voiles jamais la face… comme moi je l'ai fait. 

Car…

Maintenant il est trop tard… 

Tous les jours nous nous voyions, je te parlais… J'étais si heureuse en ta présence, te voir sourire, entendre le son de ta voix…

Comment aurais-je pu deviner… ? Si seulement j'avais eu confiance en moi, si seulement j'avais osé ! 

Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? 

Tu étais toujours sûr de toi, assurant, arrogant même…, mais tu étais bon. J'étais la seule à vraiment te connaître. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier ! Je te haïssais, tu me haïssais…mais dans la haine, se cache l'amour. « Détester » et « haïr » sont deux mots biens distincts. Mais un jour, tu m'avais sauvé la vie. J'en ris encore ! Tu étais si gêné ! A vrai dire j'étais une idiote, vraiment tomber de son balais ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu m'aiderais…Mais, tu l'as fait. Tu avais tendu ta main, cette main qui représentait pour moi l'espoir, la vie. 

Je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie pour au moins trois jours, quelle horreur ! Un soir, en secret tu es venu, croyant que j'étais dans mon sommeil. Je t'avais vu. « Que fait tu là? » lui avais-je dit froidement. Je regrette tant ces dures paroles…Tu commenças alors à rougir de fureur, hurlas qu'il regrettait bien de m'avoir sauvée et sortit brusquement de l'infirmerie. A ma sortie, je vins te voir lorsque tu étais seul. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dit :

« Merci…de m'avoir sauvée. »

Il me regarda surprit avant de détourner la tête. Je ne pu retenir un léger rire et ajouta :

« J'ai mal agi l'autre jour…Je ne t'avais même pas remercié. C'était gentil de ta part de venir me voir. »

« Tu sais, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent, ce n'était qu'un réflexe de tout bon joueur de Quidlich… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, dis-je en souriant, merci encore une fois. »

Cette fois-ci, il resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire. On se regardait dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Ce n'est rien, murmura t-il »

Depuis ce jour, on commençait peu à peu à devenir amis…On était très mal vus tout le monde nous critiquait de nous fréquenter. « Ce n'est qu'un ami » leur criais-je sans cesse ! Mais même être amis était difficile…Tu n'étais pas très apprécié des autres, surtout de ma famille, et en plus on était de maisons différentes ! 

Une Griffondor…

Un Serpentard…

C'est tellement stupide de juger quelqu'un parce qu'il vient de telle ou telle maison ! Tu as été le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai compris que trop tard ce que tu représentais véritablement à mes yeux…Je croyais être amoureuse du célèbre Harry Potter…Mais, je ne le connaissait pas vraiment, j'aimais son image c'est tout…

Il n'était pas…_toi…_

Maintenant il est trop tard…   

Tu es là, sur mes genoux, le visage en sang. Tu leur à prouver ce que tu vaux…

La guerre est finie…Voldemort est mort…grâce à Harry…Mais…

Le vrai héros, c'est toi…

Tu as trahi ton entourage au service des ténèbres, tu as tout sacrifié…

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime, dis-je dans un murmure.

Il me fait un léger sourire et dit :

-Merci…Je t'aime aussi…Ginny…

Ses paupières se ferment lentement, et il rendit son dernier souffle. Je le prends dans mes bras, le cœur serré, sanglotant les larmes ne s'arrêtent plus de couler.

Merci, je ne t'oublierai jamais, toi que j'aime tant, mon amour…

_Draco Malfoy._

***************************************************************************

Alors vous avez aimé ? 

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec Ginny et Draco ! Je suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple, mais je venais de lire une fic (« Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent » de Barb LP) avec Ginny et Draco, donc ça m'a inspirée !

Je répondrai aux reviews (s'il y en a) !

Bonnes ou mauvaises remarques sont les bienvenues !!!!!

Reviews please !!!! 


	2. Remerciements

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews ça me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir !!!!!!! Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé cette mini-fic !!!!!!

Roxane : Merci !!! J'suis contente que tu m'ai mis un review !!!! Peut-être que je ferais d'autres petites fics !!! On verra !!!

Audrey : Ca me fais super plaisir !!! C'était assez délicat de ne pas nommer le nom des personnages !!!

Maya : Je me souviens !!! Merci d'avoir passé le message à Malissandre !!! Heureusement qu'elle peut retourner sur le net !!!

Malissandre : Ahh !!! Tu me flattes !!!! C'est vraiment trop sympa !!!!! J'suis vraiment contente que tu l'as aimé !!!! Ce me fait super plaisir de savoir qu'elle est dans tes favoris !!!!!

Cho Chang : Fan du couple G/D ?!! Peut-être !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !!

Mistick : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre le couple Ginny/Draco… !! Mais je me suis dit que c'était original comme ça, ça change !!! Merci !!!!!

Et voilà !!! Merci encore pour vos reviews !!! S'il y en a d'autres je répondrais !!! Alors n'hésitez pas !!!!

Petite info : Pour ma fic « La réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire… » j'ai presque fini le chapitre !!! Je le mettrais bientôt !!! (à la rentrée au plus tard)

Et « Les derniers jours heureux » est en suspend. Comme j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je me presse pas trop !!

Bon, encore une fois MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
